Laurig
Laurig, or Chief Laurig, is an Orsimer of the Shatul Clan residing in Shatul Range, Wrothgar. Laurig was once the chief of his own clan until the Reachmen destroyed it; after this disastorous event, Chief Ogzor, of the echatere-herding Clan Shatul next to his, offered him a place in the clan. Life continued normally for him until Ogzor's untimely death in a battle against Urgkail the Cleaver, a giant that terrorized his clan. Interactions A Question of Succession Chief Ogzor is dead. The Shatul Clan needs a new chief to lead them, and Laurig needs the help of the Vestige in an unusual way; they must help Laurig contend for chiefdom to prevent the clan from falling apart. To do that, he must kill his chief's killer. In the Name of the King If Laurig was chosen to rule as chief of Shatul, he will have to be asked by the Vestige to attend King Kurog's moot in Orsinium, which he will happily accept. The King's Gambit If Laurig is chosen to rule as chief of Shatul, he will also be chosen to travel to Orsinium for King Kurog's moot. There, he may be spoken with. Dialogue ;A Question of Succession "Don't see many new faces at Shatul Range. Our only neighbors are surly giants. Speaking of which, Chief Ogzor had a nasty encounter with a giant's club a short while ago. Best keep your voice low ... we don't know how much time he has left." :How's the chief doing? "Dying. No amount of healing magic can fix smashed brains. Soon as he goes, Shatul is in for dark times. The clan will tear itself apart without a good contender for chief. I want to prevent that." ::What do you have in mind? "We know which giant smashed the chief. I want to return the favor. That'll show the clan I'm a good contender, which would help keep the clan together. Thing is, I'm no tracker. Care to help me find the bastard?" :::All right, I'll help you find the giant. "I have a few words to say to Chief Ogzor's mother. I'll meet you where Urgkail the Cleaver's tracks begin. Don't know why we call him that ... he carries a club." ::::Why did Urgkail the Cleaver attack your chief? "I don't really know. Most giants are surly enough. Urgkail the Cleaver, we've come to learn, is a mean drunk. Once, he tore off an echatere's crest and tossed it across the snow like he was skipping a stone. Heard they found it in Fharun Stronghold." :::::You can't be serious. "You're right. Only made it a hundred paces before it slammed into a tree. Took half a day to saw that bloody crest out. We tried to reattach the thing, but the echatere wanted nothing to do with it." ::::Why would Shatul fall into chaos without a chief? "Most of Shatul's warriors died in the first Winterborn raids. Without a good contender for chief, neighbor will fight neighbor for a title they can't hope to hold. We can't afford that, after losing so much to the raiders." :::::You're saying you'd prevent that? "Truth is, everyone's afraid. The chief kept this clan together for two decades. A strong contender will quiet their nerves. Slaying the giant who killed Chief Ogzor? None will doubt my strength." ::::::Persuade] Do you really want to become chief? You're very ... relaxed. "You want me to quote the Code of Malacath? Go on about vengeance and grudges? I've had my fill of that. Something I learned around all these echatere―the ones who bray the loudest never lead the pack." :::::::Then who should lead? "Someone whose actions speak loudest. Someone like Chief Ogzor. Yes, I want to be chief. I spent two decades watching this clan prosper under his guidance. I'm not 'relaxed,' I just wasn't willing to kill my best friend for his clan." ::::::Why would anyone doubt your strength? "Ha! Exactly. Oh, you were asking? Well, I never challenged Chief Ogzor, even though people thought I could take him. But how could I kill my friend?" ::::::::Kill your friend? What do you mean? "Contenders for chief fight it out in the Bloody Knoll. It's our shrine to Malacath, up on the hill. He who emerges is chief―simple as that." :::::::::Is the chief of Shatul always a man? "Well ... of course. That's how it's always been. Hmm. Never thought about it any other way. I suppose it's possible. Still, I wouldn't wish that on any woman." ::::::::::Why not? "She'd face constant challenge. Whispers behind her back, bitter sulking, the petty disrespects you expect from children—but all from grown Orcs who should know better." :::::::::::Is that a bad thing? "We travel where the echatere travel. Can't say it'd be good if the chief was stuck here defending him—herself, I mean. I wouldn't want to put my clan through that. But that's me." Back at Ogzor's tent: "Listen, we both know you're the one who avenged the chief. Happy I could land a few good smacks. I'll tell Yazara when she's back. You deserve the credit." :Will that cause problems with you becoming chief? "That's up to the clan. I'm only doing it because Shatul needs a chief. Can't say I enjoy staking a claim while my friend is dying in that tent. I'm not so sure I want to be chief again." ::Wait, you were a chief? Chief of what? "Small clan—our stronghold let Shatul camp there in the summers, in return for choicest pick of echatere. Chief Ogzor wanted to strengthen the bond by marrying away his daughter. Ushruka was to be my hunt-wife. But, that didn't happen." :::What do you mean? "Ushruka refused to be traded like the choicest pick of echatere. She chose exile rather than marry me. A month later, raiders from the Reach wiped out my whole clan. Chief Ogzor took me in." ::::What happened to Ushruka? "Don't really know—Shatul tries not to talk about its exiles. Chief Ogzor forbade anyone from speaking of her. I think he blamed himself for pushing her away. After her mother died, Ushruka and her father were always at odds. It was inevitable." :::::Did you blame her for leaving? "No—I've always respected how Ushruka held her ground. And I wasn't too keen on the match. I'd known her since she was a child, so going from "Uncle Laurig" to "husband?" We call that a "Valenwood marriage." But don't let a Wood Orc hear you say it." ::::Did Chief Ogzor ever fear you would challenge him? "Never—Chief Ogzor knew I'd consider that a dishonor, after what he'd done for me. And Shatul needed my muscle. It wasn't chariy, if that's what you're thinking." ::::What happened to your old clan? "It was my own fault. I was more full of pride than sense back then. Shatul warned us of Reachmen they'd seen, prowling through the hills. I thought Chief Ogzor was trying to make up for Ushruka running off. Didn't pay it much mind. Then my clan was gone." ::::Enough about the past. Earlier you mentioned Yazara. Who is that? "Chief Ogzor's mother—Shatul's wise woman, though she hates it when we call her that. It falls to her to select the candidates for chief. And she's, uh ... she's right over there." :::::Good to know. ;In the Name of the King King Kurog wants the chief of Shatul to attend a moot. Do I have your support? "You? Of course you have my support! You've done much for Shatul, and stood by me when my friend was dying. When it's time, I'll hear him out. You have my word." ;The King's Gambit Before speaking with Kurog: "Unlike some of my fellow chiefs, I'm willing to listen to what Kurog has to say. Words of wisdom can come from the most unexpected places." After speaking with Kurog: "Not that it's any of my business, but I hope the news you brought doesn't affect the moot. I'm really looking forward to hearing what Kurog has to say." Conversations ;Yazara Laurig: "Yazara, look! I cut this off Urgkail the Cleaver. My friend here struck the killing blow." Yazara: "Impressive, Laurig. Why don't you show the others?" Laurig: "Sound advice, as always." Yazara: "Come closer. We should speak." Yazara: "You alone emerged from the Bloody Knoll. Did you pray to Malacath for your victory?" Laurig: "I need no prayers―only my strength." Yazara: "Then go forth, my chief, and receive your clan. Shatul, I present to you your new chief!" Laurig: "Chief Ogzor was good for Shatul. Though Ushruka fell by my hand in the Bloody Knoll, I vow to lead by her father's example." ;Ushruka Laurig: "Ushruka? You have to go! If Ulghesh sees you, he'll kill you!" Ushruka: "Ulghesh is in Orsinium. He sold me his armor before I came to Shatul." Laurig: "No. What have you done?" Ushruka: "Shatul must survive. Don't hold back, Laurig." Laurig: "Malacath favor the victor." Quotes *''"Rotten luck, chief ... rotten luck."― Uttered by Laurig when approached *"Alright, let's find Urgkail the Cleaver."― Uttered by Laurig when tracking the giant's trail *"Is that a track? No―I'm sorry, it's just the snow."― Uttered by Laurig when tracking the giant's trail *"Are we lost? It feels like we're lost ... you know, I'll just follow you."― Uttered by Laurig when tracking the giant's trail *"I think we lost the trail. I'll head back to Shatul."― Uttered by Laurig when going out of the trail radius *"Some trackers can spot a snapped twig. I'm lucky to notice a broken tree."― If spoken to when tracking the giant's trail *"Now for the trophy. Oh, that's disgusting."― Uttered upon Urgkail's defeat *"Messy, but necessary. He waved that thing around enough that anyone in Shatul will recognize it. A very distinctive tattoo. Let's head back to the chief's tent."― If spoken to after defeating Urgkail *"Yazara? Yazara? Huh ... guess she's out."― Uttered upon returning to Shatul *"Goodbye, little one."― Uttered upon defeating Ushruka in the Bloody Knoll *"I lost my best friend. Then I killed his daughter ... the woman I was once supposed to marry. When it rains, it pours ... but right now, it feels like it's pouring out an echatere's back half."''― If spoken to after "A Question of Succession" Gallery Laurig II.jpg|Laurig battles Urgkail the Cleaver A Question of Succession II.png|Laurig battles Ushruka in the Bloody Knoll A Question of Succession III.png|Laurig is named chief Laurig III.png|Laurig, as chief Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Orsimer Category:Orsinium: Males Category:Orsinium: Shatul Clan Members Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters